Fornification
by Doreiku
Summary: When coming out of Death's Gate from Abarrach, both demi-gods have tempting dreams of their past loved ones. This combined with Alfred's disobeying body spells smut in the making.


Hello and welcome to a pure PWP, smutty oneshot. Six pages of adulterous action. Enjoy.

**... ...**

Haplo awoke with a start, following a prurient dream of his woman in the labyrinth: loins twining, heat rushing, and the inevitable stimulation of never knowing when they would have to stop to run for their lives. The runes glowed feverishly, blood surging through his aroused body, the magic worked to intensify the feeling. After emerging directly out from Death's Gate nearly seconds ago, the fog of unconsciousness plagued his mind; an unusual and rare feeling surged through his body

The Patryn had little time for leisure and the time he did have was for sleep, the much-needed healing spell, or sorting his thoughts for a clearer mind. When he did find an instance for … self-gratification, Haplo waved it away from his mind, refusing to sulk as low as relieving the pressure himself like an adolescent mensch. However, never before had he been tempted with dreams of wild encounters, drowning that inner voice of rebuttal. He needed this satisfaction. After a deplorable experience in the world of Abarrach, Realm of Stone, the Patryn decided that he deserved the sexual pleasure dangling in front of him.

The only problem that seemed to tug at his mind involved a certain Sartan that escaped with him, whom had accidentally managed his way through the Death's Gate and onto _Dragon Wing_. Ignoring the incessant urge to search his surroundings, the Patryn's hands worked to unbuckle his leather trousers. For what would he find except an abnormally intelligent dog staring at his master with confusion? The dog had never seen his master so desperate before and Haplo could only imagine the look of the bewildered dog.

Slowly, his manhood jutting out of his trousers, Haplo grasped his rune-covered flesh. Only parts of the body that the five senses depended on were spared from the painting of the runes, and the reproductive organs was not one of these parts. Ignoring a whimper from the dog, the Patryn continued stroking his heat, reveling in the pleasure at hand and soon to come.

Liquid dripped from the arousal, nearly minutes after beginning, showing how long it had been since his last release. Haplo's muscles clenched as his hand gripped his cock firmer, fighting for control over his self. Images of the instigating dream that started this flowed into his mind: pounding into the woman for the fifth time that night, arching backs against the cold hours of darkness, seeking pleasure above all feelings of dread.

The dog, once again, whined loudly, this time accompanied by a startled gasp. Surprised, Haplo fought his body for control, wrenched his eyes open under the unbearable pressure of desire, and quickly scoured the room for the source of the noise without ceasing his hand. The Patryn's earlier qualms seemed to mock him as he stared face to flabbergasted face with the Sartan.

Realizing he was spotted, Alfred turned away, his face flushed from the surreal sight. The Patryn faintly noticed the other's discomfort, but desire flooded his senses and glazed his eyes. Haplo stopped for a short moment to give orders; "Sartan, either leave…" he was unable to finish that sentence, as his hand wandered back to his throbbing member without his consent.

Alfred, just now waking from the unconsciousness induced by Death's Gate, struggled to pull his mind into action. He did not expect to wake to Haplo…

"Well… Leave!" he groaned the exclamation, rubbing his thumb along his drenched and sticky head. His mind refused to absorb all the happenings, although he did not mind being lost to superlative pleasure.

The Sartan glanced back at Haplo, watching the runes on his body glow faint blue to bold red. The Patryn's eyes were clenched shut, his hand keeping a steady beat to some unheard music. Alfred wanted to do exactly what was ordered, but like usual his body acted otherwise. He felt his pants tighten, and in extreme caution, approached the yearning Patryn. Out of the all the inappropriate times his body betrayed him, this had to be the worse.

A wet tongue licked at his tip, startling Haplo when he peered down, dreadfully expecting the dog to be there, yet saw Alfred licking his cock on his hands and knees. Haplo threw his head back against the wall in pure ecstasy, moaning loudly. "W-what are you doing, Alfred?"

Smirking from the use of his conventional mensch name, Alfred continued to lick, descending the shaft and working his way up to the head again. The fluid running down the Patryn's heat covered Alfred's hand, as he clutched the base to compensate for what his mouth could not swallow. His skill at filatio was something to question. Either Haplo's body was unfamiliar with oral stimulation, or receiving such a service from a middle-aged, _male_ Sartan was the best feat possible.

"I thought I told you… to be gone before I woke?" The Patryn said in a cutting tone; it had taken a lot of consideration to relay that the first time, but now that he was forced to repeat his forsaken concern for the Sartan, the words held a more threatening quality.

"Mmm…" Said Sartan deliberately dragged his tongue leisurely along the shaft, sucking on the tip and when the hardness was completely out of his mouth, renewed his answer, "Y-you woke up before me…"

Seizing the scraggly hair on his head, Haplo forced the Sartan to swallow him completely, ignoring how vehemently his cries refused. The Patryn released a fulminous grunt, only aware of the tongue scraping his cock and the cramped mouth embracing him. "You asked for this… Sartan…"

Feeling his punishment was delivered properly for such an unacceptable excuse, Haplo released his grip, glancing down at the man. The Patryn stared in distressing incredulity; tears loomed precariously yet an obvious fevered glint in his eyes conveyed the well-built hardness in his pants. The look told of something more. Something Haplo absolutely prohibited. The thought sent waves of disgust through his body. The Sartan ignored the recognition to his pining, and resumed his skillful assistance.

Despite the fear dictating his thoughts, the Patryn soon lost to the immense euphoria of the Sartan's gifted orifice. His breath came out in gasps of ferment; questions of why his ancient enemy would reduce himself so low, or why he would allow his ancient enemy to do such a thing regressed from his mind only to be replaced with ardency.

His head collided with the back of Alfred's throat for the second time, freeing an elated moan trapped in his own. Suddenly, he felt trembling, indecisive hands wander under his shirt, or what was left of it as the cadavers and lazar effectively slashed it to shreds. Once the Sartan's flesh touched the runes on his stomach, Haplo surged as much magic through his body as he could manage. However, the runes were already lit a sinister red and provided a slight tingling sensation to his assailant.

The Patryn's frailty goaded Alfred's intent further; secretly delighted by the fact that he would not be harmed for what his body was aching for … at least for the time being.

Haplo tensed, raking his clouded brain for answers. Why was his rune-magic not working? A theory he disregarded came to mind: sexual activity drains and weakens magic. He had never been one to think it true, but now, as his body craved more and his mind became useless, his belief twisted.

Drowning in pleasure, Haplo barely perceived his shirt falling from his tattooed shoulders to his shaking wrists. He did, however, become extremely aware of his predicament when Alfred, subtly attempting to unbutton his own pants, ceased the distracting stimulus. His fumbling, raucous movements pulled Haplo from his world of rapture. The Patryn forced his arms to move and push menacingly at the irrational Sartan; his muscles, exhausted from the once forgotten sensations, made this an onerous task.

Alfred caught the Patryn's assaulting hands, instigating his self to operate at a faster pace. He was not the Alfred that would trip over his own feet in a tumult of confusion, but the Sartan who witnessed his people remain in those crystal tombs; the Sartan who witnessed his people succumb to the tyranny of necromancy; the Sartan who witnessed his people killing each other in civil war.

"Sartan! Release me!" Haplo commanded, his thoughts clearing in this brief instant. However, the Sartan did not let go and instead held the Patryn's hands against the wall with one of his, and continued unbuttoning his breeches with the other.

Fear stricken, the Patryn exerted more magic from his body, this time stinging the Sartan like a pesky insect. His mind froze. He was not in control, this should not have been happening. "Alfred!" Haplo furiously shouted after realizing the fanatic aura radiating from the Sartan and firm manhood unclothed dangerously.

"This won't hurt you, the runes will prevent that." He said in an assertive, expecting tone, "I saved your life… remember?"

"You swore at me-" Haplo began only to be cut short by a hostile hand clutching his arousal, making him forget his next words. Alfred's hand, trembling with apprehension, moved faster. Pleasure engulfed Haplo once more, all rational thought ceased to exist.

The Sartan, seeing that the other was going to comply, freed his hands and, keeping one dedicated hand etched onto Haplo's cock, slid the man's pants entirely off. The Patryn managed to open his eyes enough to see his naked body being held by another craving male. Bringing his gaze up to the Sartan's face, he immediately distinguished rapacious eyes burning into his soul with the same unbearably intense need as himself.

"Haplo, I do not believe in fornication… or rape…but…" Alfred began, breaking eye contact with the mentally cataleptic Patryn, "Traveling through the Death Gate this time, we both had tantalizing dreams of our loved ones...and … my body sort of… reacted on its own … again…"

The Patryn's eyes revealed his skepticism on the matter. Was that the only reason Alfred was doing this to him now, because of a damn dream? Though that was the same reason that drove him to behave like a savage mensch- drove him to act lust-ridden despite being unaccompanied. His head lolled to one side as something wet prodded against his bottom entrance. Grimacing, Haplo clenched his teeth together, focusing his eyes on following every move of the Sartan.

Whatever was inside of him moved around awkwardly, obviously having an unexpectedly difficult time, as his body attempted to drive it away. The more he struggled, Haplo found, the more incessant the pain. Alfred, too preoccupied with preparation, left the Patryn's cock untouched, once again allowing him to think comprehensively.

A vociferous growl from the pit of Haplo's stomach ceased Alfred's burning ministrations at once. Regaining his self, the Sartan stared at Haplo questioningly. The anger carved in the Patryn's face said it all, but he spoke his thoughts lest the daft Sartan got the wrong idea. He snatched the other's shirt aggressively, "If you're bent on 'fornicating' then at least do it right!"

What brought him to say that was unknown. Perhaps whatever Alfred suffered from, his body and mind choosing to do act on their own, was contagious, rubbing off on him. The Patryn denied this, though, and rather than accepting that reason, made a more suitable one of his own. It was just sex. It did not matter that it was with the same gender, or regrettably, a Sartan. It was free, unconditional pleasure. He was used to using people.

The Sartan gaped open-mouthed, realizing that he had permission to commit a blasphemous act, with a male Patryn no less. As long as he "did it right" Haplo would tolerate him. Alfred clumsily pressed his dry lips to the other's, hoping a kiss would make the situation more bearable.

Haplo ground his teeth into the Sartan's tongue and lips, which dared violate their agreement. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Patryn sneered and spat, "I'm not your lover!"

Alfred pulled away troubled, his bottom lip oozing blood, and with his shaky voice addressed the confusion, "O-okay then… I will not do that again… But I thought you said-"

The fury shone greatly in the Patryn's eyes and tone, "I meant," he began, clenching around the fingers still exploring his bottom, "I should not be able to feel this."

Alfred still did not understand.

"Damn it, Sartan," Haplo grasped the man's hand and placed it onto his weeping member, forcing him to stroke it, "Keep doing… this…" and he was blissfully lost to the sensation yet again.

Maintaining the speed the other man set, Alfred brought his waning concentration to the wonderful feeling of Haplo's muscles reacting against his manipulation. Gently humming the runes to dull discomfort, Alfred brought his bloodied lips to encircle the head of Haplo's cock. The vibrations of his muffled singing forced the Patryn's chest to heave, hips thrusting up for more, and clutch the Sartan's scraggly hair as if it were his life.

Alfred accepted the bitter taste flowing down his throat full heartedly, while he extracted three sordid fingers; the sounds emanating from the sultry younger man fueled him to take him in one thrust. Alfred's low moans mingled with the Patryn's unrestrained screams of pain and indulgence. The runes tattooed on his body burned a smoldering crimson, swarming and pulsing, yet did no harm to his partner.

The Sartan pounded ruthlessly into his ancient enemy, drawing a sadistic pleasure from the agonizing cries and debauch noise of skin clashing with wet, sullied skin. Haplo clutched onto the Sartan desperately, oblivious to his own voice cracking from demanding deeper penetration, only aware of Alfred fondling his hardness with vigor and handling his thrusts in the same manner. Despite Alfred's old Sartan appearance, he was not lacking anything when it came to procreating. The man had had centuries to practice, after all.

"Haplo… Do you mind… being on top?" the Sartan, breathing in heavy gasps, received a vicious, defiant glare in return, answering his question with a definite 'no'. "O-okay then… Uhm, could you lift your hips higher?"

This time he was rewarded with a not so spiteful look than the last. Haplo slid down the wall, for during this whole time he was sitting on the ground, neck craned at an unusual angle. He allowed, though he did not have much choice, as his strength was still gone, Alfred to lift his hips off the floor. The Sartan immediately plunged into the tight hole, swallowing a noise he knew the Patryn would chastise.

Haplo, at first, scowled when Alfred left his throbbing member untouched, hands tied up in holding the Patryn's body at a remarkably elevated position. However, when realizing that the new founded arrangement left wake for insufferable pleasure, he was glad that he did not have another crippling stimulant.

Alfred looked furtively at his partner, examining the way his body quivered with fervent need, his vocals expressing this desire even more so. His panting breaths grew strained as the Sartan used extra force with every delve into the contracting Patryn, wanting to see him beg for more. "You have such a slutty body, Haplo…I would hardly believe this is your first time with a man…" Alfred growled, his voice low and dignified, "I'm quite envious… of your first."

The Patryn, taking offense, heatedly corrected him, "Do you think… I'd sleep with any man?" quickly correcting _himself_ he added cruelly, "You are my first; no one's… attempted to _rape_ me before."

This did not give the expected response from the Sartan; Haplo had wanted to see him flush with guilt and shame. The man only gave a perverse grin, "Yet, the way you're tightening around me says you're enjoying it as much as I am."

He nearly gave another rebuking comment when Alfred gripped his cock, his hand slipping around the head and down the shaft with exceeding speed, halting any words from forming coherently. His body clasped stringently on to the invading limb; the Sartan choked on a groan attempting to rid himself of the constricting detainment. His body ached with desire, the walls of Haplo's body held him; when he moved archaic passion molded into his self.

Alfred cleaved onto the man's shoulders. Forcing the man onto him and pushing into him, he was finally released, the feelings nearly bringing him to the zenith of pleasure. He ignored the tempting sensation, wishing to revel in the desire for a bit longer, if possible. Haplo moaned to the rekindled motion, his hips pressing in the same motion Alfred drove him.

Legs growing weak, shaking becoming the metronome for every thrust, the Sartan let the harmonic pounding enter, course through his veins like an appeasing melody. The Patryn's condemning eyes shot open, realizing the man dared to come inside him, flailed wildly, violently pushing away when Alfred's body quavered, arching and curling around Haplo's own body.

The Sartan did not notice his partner's obvious resistance, finding it hard not to loose complete control over his will. This concern was in vain, magic flowed through his incoherent moans, subtly setting fire to Haplo's vice-gripped shirt on the floor. The smell of burning cloth instantly woke him from the paralyzing after sensations.

Both men fought to douse the fire, patting it down with hands or other clothing. When it was quenched, they collapsed wearily, satisfaction becoming infectious. Alfred fell onto Haplo's glowing, sweltering chest. Apparently, he had enjoyed himself, as his whole front side was covered in a copious amount of warm release. When this had happened, neither knew.

The Patryn allowed the Sartan to lay on him, for a short time, until he was prepared to kick him off his ship. However, he doubted he would be able to stand to demand the man to leave, and instead, remained lying down, content with basking in this fulfillment for a little while longer.

A whimper filled the room, both brought their attention to the doorway, to the dog standing there, watching as if it knew everything that had happened- which it undoubtedly did. The dog's eyes seemed to say _Is it all right to come in now? Are you done? _Ashamed of forcing his dog to flee from his savage desire, Haplo motioned for it to come to him. The dog lay down beside its master, jealous of their traveling companion taking its usual spot on Haplo's chest.

Feeling his mind drifting into the realm of sleep, Haplo managed to say, "This time… You better get off my damn ship…"

Alfred gulped uneasily and hoped he would wake before the Patryn.

… …

… …

I hope you liked my perverted mind in action.

Review please!


End file.
